User talk:TheNintendoKing/Archive 1
Category:Phineas99's Stories Subscriber . __TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Comotion on chat yesterday Hi NintendoKing, Thank you for your comments. The incident yesterday was simply bullying, which is against the rules- that's the reason for the chat bans and blocks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Hello TheNintendoKing! You have been put on trial to be a member of the JAS Club! Please come to the story filmings if you would like to get in! You can find times on JAS News Blogs! (Check my stories subpage.) You have until June 10, 2014 to be in a story. JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 19:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Hi NintendoKing, His block (which didn't stary recently, but about 6 months ago) is set to end in November 2016, for violating COPPA. Check page=User:Supermariobro&type=block}} his block log for more information about his blocks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please report the incident that happened on chat to the admins, i'm just super mad at Twinkie (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 15:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC)) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Nintendo, I received a complaint about you saying that Perapin and Hat Pop should fall in love or something like this, so please don't bother Perapin or Hat about this issue again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC) What? No I didn't. TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) Images Hello TheNintendoKing, This message is in concern of files you have uploaded recently. It deals with taking images from the CPWN as well as uploading duplicates. 1.) Uploading images taken directly from the CPWN is strictly against our Plagiarism Policy. The four violating images you uploaded have been deleted, as seen in this screenshot. I know that you got them from there because it the images' metadata, it stated that the original file sources were from the CPWN. A block will be put in place for the offense. 2.) When adding an image to a page, there is no need to have to upload a new image yourself when the image is already on the wiki. When adding the image, just take that file's name that you wish and use that opposed to uploading a new/similar one. If it's image size you are worried about, after typing the file's name ( ) add a parameter on the end and type in a number followed by "px" (pixels). So basically typing: gives you . Duplicate images are a pain to deal with, so please mind this in the future. I have deleted all the duplicate images you uploaded and replaced them with the already uploaded file, so no need to to worry. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 23:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Today out of all days.... God. Seriously. I was doing a story with- Forget it! Tell JWPengie we are gonna have to do the story somewhere else. >:( >:( >:( chu make me very mad. chu not my friend! :Please terminate this immature backchat to Jeserator. If you're going to upload images from the CPWN, you need to cite the sources correctly! Please deal with images correctly and have a friendlier attitude. Otherwise, you will be blocked more times for breaches of the Policy. You have been blocked for 1 day for your plagiarism. '~ Perapin' (Contact) 07:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) * 1) Pin. What the heck has this got anything to do with you? * 2) Do you think I'm stupid? I KNOW I'M BLOCKED FOR ONE DAY * 3) Please don't threaten me. * 4) I bet you (Pin) was dancing around in joy once you saw the fact that I was blocked. * 5) Today was the biggest day of my life. I was gonna be in a story for JAS. Something I have always wanted to do. And now, I can't because of my block. And besides, last time I checked plagiarism means making fun of someone! I didn't know you couldn't take images! Why didn't you tell me? Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the '''Best Drawer' category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:13, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Great Job! You changed your avatar! Jess0426 (talk) 16:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED? I REQUIRE EXPLANATIONS FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE ASR! NOW! LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 01:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Font and Stamp Hey, Here's your stamp and font, I finished these yesterday, but I forgot to upload it yesterday :P TheNintendoKing_font.png|The Font. TheNintendoKing_Stamp.png|The Stamp. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 18:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC)